


meet me in the downpour.

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: Julian and Anacleto are stuck in the rain.





	meet me in the downpour.

"Julian, gago ka talaga."

Perhaps the other didn't hear him right because all Anacleto got was one of Julian's shit eating grins.

"Ano?"

"Hindi ka na naman nagdala ng payong?!"

It shouldn't be a big deal. Julian's pretty lazy when it comes to bringing an umbrella.

_“Nakakasira ng OOTD.” Julian whined while they were under the sweltering heat of the sun, the heavy city air only making things worse. It's such a Julian answer that Anacleto couldn't help but scowl. “OOTD nga, mamamatay naman tayo sa init.”_

_“At least mamamatay tayong maganda ang outfit!” Ever since that day, Anacleto made sure to have an umbrella with him all the time._

But see, this is different. This time they're not dealing with the heat of the sun.

It's been raining all month. Almost everyone has an umbrella on them. Julian, however, remains stubborn.

"Alam mo naman siguro na may bagyo, di ba?" Anacleto's brows furrow. If he didn't, perhaps the heavy downpour in front of them would give Julian a hint.

"Oo naman." He sounds so sure that Anacleto feels like he's missing something here.

"Ipaintindi mo nga sa'ken kung bakit wala kang payong."

Julian turns to him. "Simple lang. Nanood kasi kami ni Goyong ng K-Drama tapos pansin ko para magkaroon ng eksena na nasa isang payong lang yung couple, dapat may isa sa kanila na walang dalang payong."

Anacleto blinks, his expression smooth as stone. "Ibig mo bang sabihin gusto mo magka-moment kagaya sa KDrama. Kasama yung crush mo. Sa bagyo."

"Exactly."

"Babatukan na kita, Julian. Sira ka talaga! Hindi gagana yang style mo! Okay lang sana kung kasama mo yung crush mo, eh tayo lang dalawa dito sa shed!"

"Ano ka ba? It'll work! Bakit ba ang sungit mo, may payong ka naman! Ayan oh, humihina na ang ulan, pwede ka nang maglakad!"

There's a small tug in his heart that he ignores. Anacleto rolls his eyes. "Eh pa'no ka?"

"Maghihintay ako sa crush ko." Julian snorts. "I just have to get to the corner, maghihintay nalang ako ng jeep."

"Sige.." It sounds like a plan but Anacleto's not convinced. The rain lightens up and that's the cue for him to go. Etoy opens his umbrella with a frown. If only he brought a bigger one then they could share. Julian somehow knows the drill and doesn't push.

"Sige na, Etoy. Di ba hinihintay ka na sa inyo?" Right. There's a family reunion he can't be late for or else Enteng will murder him.

Anacleto nods and begins to walk away from the waiting shed, heading to where he parked his car.

Julian watches him go, hands digging deep in his pockets.

It's colder now that he's alone. Oh well.

He looks up and wonders if he can handle the rain. He'd have to run and find a place where he can stay dry or else he'd be soaked to the bone. He could wait it out but it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon.

Julian clenches his jaw. _Bahala na._

He looks at his outfit and cries a little inside. He shouldn't have worn his favorite pair of shoes.

Two strides into the downpour and Julian freezes after hearing his name cutting through the rain's roar.

"Tangina, sino ba—"

He cuts himself off when he sees Anacleto in front of him, their bodies pressed against each other. His umbrella barely keeps them dry.

It's warm and awkward and Julian sees the flush that Etoy's wearing. His hands find themselves on Etoy's sides on reflex.

Anacleto raises his arm a little to get Julian under the umbrella. He's not sure if Julian's dry enough but he tries.

He feels the light squeeze on his sides and his eyes meet Julian's. He watches the droplets that fall on his face and his slightly parted lips. Anacleto feels another blush creeping in. "Teka, teka, pa'no ba 'to.."

The rain continues to hammer down on them and the harsh wind is enough to pull Julian back from Anacleto's eyes. "Climb on my back."

"Ano?!"

"Sumakay ka sa likod ko, grabe nito. Dali, mababasa tayo rito."

Dazed, Anacleto moves behind him, watching Julian crouch before gingerly climbing on his back. "Kaya mo ba?"

He tries his best to hold on to Julian, keeping the umbrella up to try and keep them dry. He's so close, he wishes Julian doesn't hear his thudding heart.

"Kaya naman." Julian says lowly, hands hooked on Anacleto's thighs. "Okay ka lang?" He turns slightly only to be hit with the younger's soft breaths, cheek bumping against Etoy's nose. His heart picks up its pace.

Anacleto nods, glad Julian can't see his blushing face. "Andun lang sa kabilang kanto yung sasakyan ko," he breathes in the other's ear and Julian chews on his lip, marching over to the car, the sound of his pounding heart drowned by the rain.

***

They sit in Anacleto's car minutes later, drying themselves and making use of the heater. It's warm, yes, but it's not the same kind of warmth they felt earlier.

Julian's not going to mention how his heart sank when he saw the car knowing he'll have to put Anacleto down eventually and Anacleto's definitely not going to admit how he can't seem to get Julian's scent out of his head or how warm he felt when he was that close to him.

"Hatid muna kita sa inyo." He says, car beginning to head for the highway. Julian fiddles with the car's Bluetooth settings and soon he's playing something soothing from his playlist.

"Hindi ka ba male-late nyan?"

"Male-late. Bahala na." Anacleto hums.

"Etoy."

He spares Julian a glance, only to see him looking out the window. His eyes flicker back to the road. "Hm?"

"Sabi mo it won't work."

Anacleto knows exactly what he's talking about.

"It worked."

He doesn't have to look at Julian to know that he's smiling.

_Julian, gago ka talaga._

He bites back his own smile.


End file.
